


Zero Two Pops Ichigo's Feminine Bud

by BrookeChiang



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: clitoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Well... Ichigo should have known better than to mess with Zero Two... but sucks to be her, I guessNot quite anatomically likely
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Zero Two Pops Ichigo's Feminine Bud

Zero Two stormed up to Ichigo, who was standing confrontationally outside Hiro's room.

"Let me through! Let me see Hiro!"

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo retorted, trying to make herself look more imposing to her taller, pink-haired adversary. "Hiro deserves… so much better than a monster like you!"

Zero Two snarled. "And what right do you have to stop me, blue pipsqueak? Hiro!"

"He's been transferred- you won't mind him here, and I'm sure as hell not telling you where he is! So scram, you freak!"

"I… really don't have time for this…" Zero Two growled furiously. "If you want to play this the hard way…"

Zero Two stalked closer to Ichigo- while the latter, although visibly intimidated, stood her ground. Her right hand dropped down the side of Ichigo's rather tight-fitting uniform… and seized her crotch.

"Wha- HNNG!" Ichigo gasped, her face turning red. "What are you- ?!" She tried to pry the stronger girl's hand away from her sensitive parts, but to no avail.

Zero Two's eyes narrowed menacingly as she gave Ichigo's pussy a squeeze. "Where is Hiro?"

"No- stop- y-you can't- " Ichigo groaned, barely forcing out the words.

"Can't what?" Zero Two's thumb, index finger, and middle finger converged on their target- Ichigo's clitoris beneath the blunette's thin uniform- and clamped it firmly, until it began to engorge.

"This is your last chance! Where is Hiro?"

Ichigo moaned involuntarily at how her feminine bud was being gripped by a trio of strong fingers, but she managed to shake her head in refusal.

"Fine!" Zero Two hissed. "Fuck you! I'll find him another way! In the meantime, I hope you never walk straight again!" Zero Two squeezed down hard on Ichigo's clit, and the younger girl let out a squeal and she continued in vain to remove her assailant's hand.

Zero Two smirked maliciously. "Enjoy this bitch!" Her fingers squeezed down on Ichigo's now-swollen clit with all of her klaxosaur strength- and popping it like an overripe berry.

"AAAAAAA!" Ichigo let out a blood-curdling shriek of horrible agony. Her thighs clamped together instinctively and she fell to her knees, her hands diving below her waist.

In that instant, though, the shocking signals from her destroyed sensitive nub overwhelmed her mind, so much that it confused pain and pleasure.

Ichigo's body twitched as she had a violent orgasm of pain, and her bladder also voided herself.

Urine and cum mixed with the bloody mess that her destroyed clit had become, and seeped into her wound, causing more burning pain.

Zero Two watched the blue-haired girl writhing, crying, cumming, and screaming incoherently on the floor, before finally shrugging and turning away. She couldn't care less if Ichigo never walked again, she had a Darling to find.


End file.
